Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest
So you want to prove yourself to be a very tough character, well whats the best way then hunting down animals in Kashyyyk, To start your wonderful hunt head to Kashyyyk and complete the Hunting Grounds Access in order to gain access to Etyyy. Then it is on to the hunt: As you complete each section you are able to take on another part of the Bocctyyy wagers given out by Sordaan Xris. These give some quite spectacular rewards and are well worth doing. Entering Etyyy When you first arrive in Etyyy it can be a little overwhelming but head to the Etyyy Forest Rodian Hunting Camp (POI) where you talk to Soordan. Due to the elaborate twists and turns imposed by the terrain, it is easy to get confused at first. Unless you have innate "dead reckoning", it's a good idea to create a waypoint at every named NPC you stumble across in your search for Soordan. Once you locate Soordan, he sends you to talk to Ziven and Ziven, in turn, sends you to talk to Towezz Vol, a friend of his in the Hracca Glade Gate Camp (POI). Towezz Vol Hunting Ullers- Quest XP: 21275 * Sends you to kill 17 Diseased Ullers to prevent an epidemic among other Ullers. They can be found to the East and Northeast across a river( /way 600 - 75 ). Once you cross, move North and you will find the Diseased Ullers mixed in with other types of Ullers (busily infecting them, no doubt). Even though the Diseased Ullers only con around CL44, every Uller in the vicinity (not just the Diseased variety) will aggo you once the first shot is fired. Alone, they are no problem but in a pack, they can ruin your day. Collect Unmarred Elder Uller Horns- Quest XP:23365 * Sends you to kill Elder Ullers for horns. They are located in the same area that you just visited for the Diseased Ullers. As before, they are intermingled with other types of ullers in small herds of 5 or more. The same cautions regarding their group aggro tendencies applies here, also. REWARD: Uller Hunting Trophy Speak With Sordaan Xris After you have completed his quest, you are sent back to Soordan 494 , where he then sends you to Ehartt Brihnt 460 Ehartt Brihnt Hunting Wallugas- Quest XP 24460 * Sends you to collect 21 Walluga Claws from the Very South of Etty Forest. at -550, -450 Walluga Hunting Trophy After you are done with Ehartt Brihnt at 183, 461 , she sends you back to Soordan where he then sends you to Chief Security Officer Manfred Carter. He is all about Respect, so don't mind his snotty attitude at 120, 450 Manfred Carter Retrieve Poached Goods- Quest XP:23365 * He sends you to Chiss Etty Camp located to the West of the Etty Rodian Hunting Camp, to steal 12 Pouches from Containers in the camp at -1200, 0, All Chiss NPC's are between CL 45-49 (If you run quick enough in that Camp you do not have to fight the hordes of Chiss Defenders, Smugglers, Hunt Masters) * Deliver the stolen goods to Kerssoc 577, -639 not in Etty * Return to Manfred at 120, 450 in Etty Collect Enhancement Chemicals- Quest XP:31255 * Collect samples of the Enhancment Chemical used by Chiss poachers 0/16 {Camp Located -1204, -121] Kill Chiss Hunt Masters (L46 elite) until you find 16 chemical enhancers. Be very careful because the Chiss Hunt Masters will aggro all around them. Kill the Chiss Poacher Leader- Quest XP:32705 * Go Back to the camp and kill the Chiss Leader by at least 6-8 NPC's -1213, -122 After a brief Deniability from Alfred he sends you back to Soordan where then Soordan sends you to his best hunter; Tripp Rar at 170, 600 Tripp Rar Hunting Moufs- Quest XP: 23365 * Your First hunt for her is to go kill the Mouf, specifically Vibrant Moufs North of Chiss Camp be found at -1050 500 , around that entire Region Collect Flawless Mouf Incisors- Quest XP:22300 * After you finished of the Vibrant Moufs, Tripp sends you back to hunt down the Vicious Moufs location REWARD: Mouf Hunting Trophy After you have beaten Soordans best hunter, you talk to Soordan 494 and he sends you to one more person befor you tackle Soordan, he sends you to, you guessed it Ziven. Ziven * Ziven can be found at 419,520 * This is the biggest count quest, where he sends you to kill 38 webweavers (any webweavers) are located at 370 -450 - South of the Ullers site, but North of the Walluga site, Location is 300, -280 Collect Immaculate Webweaver Eyes- Quest XP: 27970 * After the massive slaughter of cute spiders , he sends you to kill webweaver warriors, and collect JUST 2 eyes of the webweaver warriors. REWARD: Webweaver Hunting Trophy Category:Articles to be cleaned